Dragonball RA
by Gokaia
Summary: Well, its my first fanfiction. So please don't flame me! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Episode 1: Beginners Day

Short Character Joke  
Gokaia: Hey all!  
Vegeta Jr: Shutup! I'm trying  
To concentrate!  
Gokaia: Whatever, shutup and  
Go somewhere else.  
Vegeta Jr: Whatever..  
Gokaia: Anyway, this is the fanfic,  
With me in it! Woohoo!  
Vegeta Jr: So am I in it.  
Gokaia: Shutup or you won't be!  
  
CENCORED, CENSORED, CENSORED  
  
It is ten-years after the fight against Majin Buu.  
There is a Tenkaichi Budokai that is going to be held on Papya Island three day's.  
  
"Damn, she's almost out of gas," Trunks said, looking at the gas meter. "Better fly the rest of the way." Trunks put the ship back in capsule Form, then flew, heading toward Goku's house, at Mount Paozu.  
  
"Here it is," Trunks knocked on the door. "I thought I told you that-" Chi- Chi Stopped, noticing it was Trunks. "Oh, hello Trunks." "Hi Chi-Chi, do you know Where Goten is?" Trunks asked. "Um, no. You might want to ask Gohan, I'm Sure he might know." Chi-Chi answered. "Ok, thanks." Trunks said, flying away.  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks landed at Gohan's house. "That's weird," Trunks said, seeing that the door wasn't fully closed. Trunks walked in. "Hello, Anyone here?" Trunks asked, slowly walking in. The room was filled with Opened books, and lots of other things. Once Trunks came fully in, he saw the Picture taken at Gohan, and Videl's wedding. "Oh, hi Trunks," Videl said, just Coming into the room. "So Gohan left the door open, again." She said, walking Over to close it. "Hey Trunks," Gohan said, climbing down off the ladder of his 15-foot bookshelf. "So, what's up Gohan? It's been a long time since the last time I saw you." Trunks said, picking up a book "Vegeta says you're a.. Nerd." "Well, heheh. I guess I am, kind of." Gohan said scratching his head. "Well, Anyway, I'm looking for Goten, Chi-Chi said you might know where he is." Trunks said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Uh, I think he's training with Goku In the Northern Wastelands." Gohan said, scratching his head more. "Ok, thanks." Trunks said, flying away.  
  
"Ya!" Goten yelled, punching at Goku. Goku dodges, then gives Goten a swift Kick in the stomach. "Ah." Goten grumbled, falling to the ground in pain. "Hey Trunks," Goku said, seeing Trunks just landed. "Hey, I've been looking for you Guys all over." Trunks said, putting his hands in his pockets. "There you are Goku." Bulma said angrily, folding her arms. "You didn't even bother to give us a call in all these Years." "Uh, well, I kind of, uh, forgot I guess. Heheh.." Goku said scratching, his head. "Humph, indeed you, 'forgot'." Vegeta said walking over, with his hands in his pockets. "Well, sorry I guess." Goku said putting his arms on his thighs. "Uh, anyway. Why are You guys fighting?" Trunks asked. "Dad says I have to join the tournament." Goten answered getting up. "And I had a date scheduled for that day." "That's gotta suck." Trunks said, Hearing that. "Tournament?" Vegeta said, turning around. "Uh, da-" "You'll be joining also, Or I'll cut your allowance." Vegeta said, cutting Trunks off. "Err, well I guess I'll be joining also." Trunks said, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Well, I guess I'll have to cancel that date of mine." Goten said brushing himself off.  
  
"Err, I gottu. git. dis. cookie." Goku Jr. said, reaching up, trying to get the cookie jar. "Shin (Goku Jr's Nickname)," Chi-Chi said, walking into the kitchen. Goku Jr's face became Pale. "Uh-oh," He said, frowning. "I'm stuck.. gottu do something." Goku Jr. said, putting his hand in Karate-Chop position. "Ya!" Goku Jr. cut the cabinet that got him stuck in half. "Shin," Chi-Chi just walked in. "Don't tell me you were trying to get cookies 'again', and cut the cabinet in half." Chi-Chi said, crossing her arms. "Well, I have to go, so be good and don't try and get any more cookies." Chi-Chi said, walking out of the room. "Phew," Goku Jr. said, with sweat of relief, Falling down his face. "I gottu get to waer Vegeta Jr. said I shou' meet him." With that, Goku Jr. Flew away.  
  
It is three days later, they are heading for Papya Island.  
  
"Err," Vegeta grunted, being impatient for them to arrive at Papya Island. "Can't this ship go any faster?" "Just be patient," Bulma said, speeding up a little. "Your actually gonna let Goku Jr. join The tournament?" Trunks said, looking at how small Goku Jr. was. "Why not?" Chi-Chi asked. "Well, you know this year there's no children's tournament, you know that, right?" Trunks said, Looking down at the ground. "What? No children's tournament?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "No, There isn't. Not this year." Trunks an answered stepping away from Chi-Chi. "Well, then I guess He's not joining after all." Chi-Chi said. "But I wanna join." Goku Jr. said, looking at Chi-Chi. "Oh, well, I guess it'll just be this one time, just this 'one' time." Chi- Chi said. "Yay!" Goku Jr. Exclaimed.  
  
"So you guys are finally here," Krillin said, folding his arms. "Goku, you never even called in all these years." "Uh, well.." Goku said, scratching his head. "I, guess, I was busy.." Gohan's plane lands. "Hey all." Gohan said coming out. Pan jumped out of the ship, and ran towards Goku. "Gwampa!" Pan said, jumping into Goku's arms. "Oh, hey Pan." Goku said smiling as usual. "Can we get candy and ice cream. Pweeease." Pan said. "Yep, let's go get some." Goku said walking to get some. "Don't forget there's only one-hour 'til the tournament." Bulma said, half-yelling. "There's just something about Goku that doesn't let you stay angry at him very long." Krillin said, shaking his head. "Yeah, weird," Yamcha said walking away to get a seat for the tournament.  
  
"What! You don't have any seats left," Bulma yelled. "We're sorry ma'am, but zu' could take anozer seat, its right zare."  
  
The place to sit was some spot on the ground "Err, should of never listened to him," Bulma said. "I should've joined the tournament, it's a hell of a lot better then this," Gohan said curling up in a ball. "I'll ask my dad for better seats, since he "is" the savior of the world." Videl said, getting up to go ask him.  
  
"Okay, okay, you can go to the tower," Hercule said. "Good," Bulma said, walking out. "Thanks man." Yamcha said, walking out also. "Yeah, seeya." Krillin said walking out.  
  
"All fighters proceed to the Elimination Round temple." The microphone announcer said, "Okay, let's do this Trunks said, walking towards the temple. "This better go good," Goten said, punching his fist into each other. "Woohoo! The turnument is stoting." Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. said at the same time.  
  
A/N; Okay, that's chapter one. Expect a chapter two today, tomorrow, or the day after, 'could be any day. I hope you enjoyed it, and to all, a happy holiday. Don't forget to review. Lol, yep.  
Cya! ~_0 


	2. Episode 2 Part 1: The Tournament

Short Character Joke  
Gokaia: Hey all! We're back.  
Beyond a Saiyan: Stfu bitch.  
Gokaia: No, you shutup.  
Beyond a Saiyan: STFU!!!!!  
Gokaia: Whatever, anyway,  
Here is the second chapter.  
Beyond a Saiyan: Lameass kid.  
Gokaia: Just shutup.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr, Pan, and Majin Buu walk into the Fighting temple.  
  
"This better be easy," Goten said, almost sweating.  
  
"Okay, on the Chart, we have every fighters number listed," The bell-man said, pointing to the list.  
  
"When your number is called step on the ring."  
  
"Duh," Goten said under his breath.  
  
"Ok," The announcer said, "Fighters 1 and 2."  
  
Goku stepped up to the ring to fight.  
  
"I am a King, You should give up." King Akui said.  
  
Goku just got it fighting pose. "Hmmph," The Bell-man then hit the bell.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Akui yelled, attacking. Goku used instant Transmission and teleports away.  
  
"Huh? Where is he," Akui said, sweating and Looking around.  
  
"Hey, look behind you." Goku said.  
  
"Huh? No w-" Akui said, Getting cut off by a swift kick in the face by Goku. Akui flew out of the ring, making Goku the victor.  
  
"Number 1 wins." The announcer said. "3 and 4." Gatara kicks Oppas So hard that he resigns. "5 and 6." *skipping through the matches* "20 and 21." "50 and 51." "999 and 1000." 1 and 3."  
  
Several hours later  
  
"Ok," The announcer said. "Everyone pick a ball." "Hehe, I go first." Goten said, walking Over to pick a ball. "10," Goten said, holding the ball up in the air. "That means you'll be In the fifth match." The announcer said. Trunks walked up to pick one. "8," He said, holding The ball up in the air. "That means you'll be in the sixth match." The announcer said. Goku Walked up to pick one. "3," Goku said. "That means you'll be in the second match." Majin Buu walked over to pick one. "16," *skipping through the picking* "15," "14," "13," "12," "11," "9," "7," "6," "5," "4," "2," "1,"  
  
"Ok, folks the tournament is beginning!" The announcer announced. "First match, Goku Jr. vs. Pan." Goku Jr. walked into the ring "I hwav to win." He said, looking at the ground. Pan Walked into the ring. "I'm gunna beet him." She said jumping up and down. The bell-man hit The bell. "Fight!" The announcer said. Both Pan and Goku Jr. got in fighting pose. "Ya!" Pan yelled, charging at Goku Jr. Pan stopped right in front of him and punched, aiming at his face. Goku Jr. blocked. "Err," Pan mumbled, jumping back. "Ya!" Goku Jr. yelled, this time him Dashing at Pan. Pan jumped out of the way to the other end of the ring. Pan quickly dashes at Him full-speed since he's still getting position. "Eek!" Goku Jr. said, getting ready to block. Goku Jr. blocked the hit, and since Pan was at full speed, it sent her flying out of the ring. "Wow, a very short match for the Quarters, but Goku Jr. wins the match!" The announcer Said. "Wow, well I guess some things just happen." Gohan said.  
  
"Next match, Goku vs. Num." The announcer announced. Goku walked into the ring. "Ok," Goku said, doing some stretches. "Humph," Num said, floating into the ring. The Bell-man hit the bell. "Fight!" The announcer yelled. Num seized the opportunity to attack Goku, Dashing at him. "Ya!" Num yelled. When Num was close enough, A split-second before Num Punched Goku punched Num out of the ring K/O. "Wow, that's a lot of power folks, anyway, Goku wins the match." The announcer said. "Amazing, Goku barely hit him." Trunks said, looking at how Num looked.  
  
"Next match, Ubuu vs. Vegeta Jr." The announcer said. "Vegeta Jr's gonna' kick his ass!!!" Trunks said, throwing his right arm in the air.  
  
"Vegeta," Goku said, looking at Ubuu. "What?" Vegeta said, turning to Goku. "You see that kid that's right over there," Goku said, pointing to Ubuu. "What about him?" Vegeta said turning to Ubuu. "He's the reincarnation of Buu," Goku answered. "What? Are you absolutely sure, Kakarot?" Vegeta said, turning to Goku in shock." "Yeah, I'm pretty sure about this." Goku said, "He's probably as strong, if not stronger then us." "Err . . ." Vegeta grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Heheh, I gunna win!" Vegeta Jr. said, jumping in the air. "Err . . ." Ubuu grumbled. "Fight!" The announcer yelled. "Ya!" Vegeta Jr. dashed toward Ubuu. When Vegeta Jr. was in the right position, he dashed to the side, and punched Ubuu in the back. "Ah . . .!" Ubuu mumbled in pain, then jumped away. "Ya!" Ubuu ran toward Vegeta Jr. "Wow . . ." Vegeta Jr. said, getting in blocking position. Ubuu punched Vegeta Jr. so hard, that it got through the block. "Eek!" Vegeta Jr. flew to the edge of the ring. Vegeta Jr. stopped himself, just one-inch from ring out. "Wow, folks, it looks as though this match is even." The announcer said. Vegeta Jr. got back in position, and dashed at Ubuu. A second before impact, Ubuu dodges, sending Vegeta Jr. dashing out of the ring. "Wow, Vegeta Jr. has gone ring out, Ubuu is the winner!" The announcer announced.  
  
"Next match, Balluda vs. Trunks." The announcer announced. Balluda stepped into the ring. Trunks stepped into the ring. Balluda looked at him from top to bottom. "Err, I'm gonna beat the shit outta' this kid." Balluda said. "Fight!" The announcer yelled out. Balluda ran at Trunks full-speed. When Balluda was close enough, Trunks punched him in the stomach, making him spit out blood. Balluda jumped back. "Fuck you, kid!" Balluda yelled, wiping his mouth. "Bah!" Balluda yells again, dashing at Trunks yet again. "Hmmm. he's dashing differently." Balluda then jumps in the air and falls behind Trunks. "Hmmph!" Trunks mumbles. "Wah!" Balluda yells, punching straight Through Trunks. "Wha-, I killed him?" Balluda looks shocked. Trunks then teleports in front of Balluda. "What the hell-" Balluda gets cut off by a punch in the face. "If you mess with the best.." Trunks punches Balluda so hard, he flies three-hundred feet in the air. Then Balluda falls, landing Ring out. ".. you go down like the rest." Trunks says, finishing his statement. "Wow, that was Sweat!" Goten says, looking half shocked. "Next is your turn, boy.. Don't get excited." Vegeta says, grinning.  
  
"Next match; Goten vs. Kane!" The announcer announces. "This won't be too hard," Goten says, walking into the ring, and getting in fighting position. "Gotta beat him.." Kane says. "Fight!" The announcer yells. "Ya!" Goten yells, dashing up to Kane. "Wow." Kane says dodging. Then Goten teleports behind Kane. "Huh?" Kane says. Goten then kicks Kane out of the ring. Kane didn't even get to scream because Goten knocked him out to fast. "Wow, Goten is the winner!" The announcer yells. "Eek! It's my turn? I resign!" Chicken-Man says, running away. "Wow, folks, Chicken-Man resigned, making Vegeta the winner!" The announcer says. "Hmmph! I don't even get a battle." Vegeta says, clearly very pissed.  
  
"Next match," the announcer says. "Gokaia vs. Lei!" Gokaia then steps into the ring. Lei does the same.  
  
"No way can you beat me!" Lei yells, getting in fighting pose.  
  
"Yeah wite!" Gokaia says jumping up and down, checking the reliance of his shoes.  
  
"Fight!" The announcer yells, holding out a flag.  
  
"Ya!" Lei yells, dashing toward Gokaia. Gokaia then jumps out of the way, and kicks Lei in the back.  
  
"Ah! Stupid kid, time for you to pay!" Lei says, slashing around to facing Gokaia. Lei then punches at him. Gokaia dodges the punch.  
  
"No fucking way.!" Lei says, in shock.  
  
"Hehe." Gokaia then grabs Lei's arm and throws him out of the ring.  
  
"Wow, unreal.. Anyway, Gokaia is the winner!" The announcer says.  
  
"Damm, this is gunna be tuff." Goku Jr. says, in his usual high-pitch 5- year-old voice.  
  
"Next up, Majin Buu vs. Android Number 18!" The announcer says.  
  
"Buu is going win, Buu very strong." Majin Buu says smiling, stepping up to the ring.  
  
"In your dreams Fatling.." 18 says, doing the same as Buu.  
  
"Fight!" The announcer yells. 18 dashes up to Buu. Buu then punches 18, then flies behind her while she's flying, and hits her out of the ring.  
  
"Ah!" 18 yells, flying ring out.  
  
"Hehe, that was short, folks. Anyway, Buu is the winner!" The announcer said, in his usual way.  
  
"Next, it's the semi-finals. First match, Goku vs. Goku Jr.!"  
  
"Wha-what the hell?" Trunks said, in utter shock.  
  
"Ah, maybe we heard wrong, or something. 'cause there's no way." Goten said, just as shocked. Goku walked up to the ring, followed by Goku Jr. walking up to the other side.  
  
"This should be interesting," Yamcha says, talking for the first time. Goten and Trunks turn around and look at him.  
  
"What? It will be interesting." Yamcha replies.  
  
"Fight!" The announcer signals for the fight to begin.  
  
"Ya!" Goku Jr. dashes up to Goku. Goku Jr. then lets out a punch, which Goku blocks. Then Goku Jr. spins around and kicks at Goku, Goku ducks from the kick. Goku Jr. then punches repeatedly at Goku, yet still, Goku blocks every one of his punches. Goku Jr. then jumps back.  
  
"Err." Goku Jr. grumbles. Goku Jr. then dashes forward to Goku again. This time Goku teleports behind Goku Jr., then punches him in the back.  
  
"Ah!" Goku Jr. yells in pain from the punch. Goku Jr. then spins around and kicks at Goku's face, Goku teleports behind Goku Jr. again, grabs his arm, and throws him out of the ring. Goku walks over to Goku Jr.  
  
"Hey, you did pretty good Shen." Goku says, putting out his hand to help Goku Jr. up. Goku Jr. accepts his hand and gets up.  
  
"Thanks daddy." Goku Jr. says.  
  
"Next match," The announcer says. "Trunks vs. Ubuu!"  
  
"What in hell?" Goten says. "This is gonna be cake for you,"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a simple match." Trunks says, jumping into the ring. Next Uub steps in.  
  
"Fight!" The announcer yells. Trunks quickly dashes up to Ubuu, thinking:  
  
"Better end this quick." Trunks then punches at Uub's face, but Ubuu dodges, and Trunks goes a little to far. v v v v v v v v v And falls out of the ring.  
  
"No way. SHIT!" Trunks is yelling, in anger because he lost so pathetically.  
  
"Ubuu wins the match!" The announcer yells. "Next match, Goten vs. Gokaia!" Goten steps into the ring. Then Gokaia steps in.  
  
"Fight!" The announcer yells. Gokaia then dashes over to Goten.  
  
"This'll be simple." Goten then grabs Gokaia's arm, and throws him out of the ring.  
  
"Goten wins the match!" The announcer says.  
  
"Wow, that was simple," Goten says stepping out of the ring.  
  
"Next match, Vegeta vs. Majin Buu!" The announcer says.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Trunks yells, totally shocked.  
  
"This, is gonna suck." Goten says, shaking his head. Vegeta then steps into the ring, followed by Majin Buu.  
  
"Humph! Majin Buu? I thought Hercule dealt with you." Vegeta says grinning.  
  
"Hercule told Buu, that Buu can fight in tournament. So Buu came to fight." Majin Buu says grinning also.  
  
"Fight!" The announcer yells.  
  
"Buu, Buu, Buu, Buu, Buu." Majin Buu says, dancing over to Vegeta, smiling. Vegeta then does a sarcastic laugh, and dashes up to Majin Buu.  
  
"Buu?" Is all Buu says, before Vegeta continuously punches Majin Buu in the face.  
  
"Wah, Wah, Wah," Majin Buu continuously says, while being punched. Majin Buu then gets free of it, and punches Vegeta all the way to the other side of the ring.  
  
"Yay! Buu hit Vegeta!" Buu says, then lets out his usual clapping and laughing. Vegeta then gets up angrily, and dashes over to Majin Buu again. "Ya!" Vegeta then punches Buu out of the ring, but Buu doesn't touch the ground.  
  
"Err." Vegeta mumbles, in fighting pose. Majin Buu then flies over to Vegeta, and punches him. Vegeta then jumps up.  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta yells. Then sparks start flying around Vegeta.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Vegeta yells, then gets in Super Saiyan form.  
  
"Now, we can truly fight." Vegeta says, in his usual Super Saiyan pose.  
  
"Wow." Buu says, looking at the light around Vegeta. Vegeta then dashes up to Majin Buu and grabs his head thing. then swings him around. and throws him out of the ring.  
  
"Wow, that was the best match of the semi's for sure. Anyway, Vegeta is the winner!" The announcer says, happily. "Now, the beginning of the finals! First match, Goku vs. Ubuu!"  
  
Note: I'd just like to tell you, this battle isn't gonna be the way it was in the TV show, or manga. So don't expect some of that stuff.  
  
Goku steps into the ring, followed by Uub.  
  
"Fight!" The announcer yells.  
  
"Ya!" Uub jumps over to Goku. Goku then kicks Ubuu out of the air.  
  
"Aw, comon? You can do better then that!" Goku says.  
  
"Err." Ubuu then dashes up to Goku and misses him.  
  
"Hmm. let me think. Uh-huh!" Goku says. "Hey Uub," Ubuu then turns to him.  
  
"Hey, I bet yo' mamma's so fat, that she couldn't even stand up."(Something like that)  
  
"Huh?" Ubuu looks kind of shocked.  
  
"And I bet your family's REAL ugly." Goku continues.  
  
"Err." Ubuu grumbles.  
  
"And I bet your dad's very weak." Goku says.  
  
"Err. my mom's not fat, my family's not ugly, AND MY DAD'S NOT WEAK!!!" Ubuu says, then he dashes over to Goku at full power. As he dashes, the ring breaks apart. Ubuu punching him hits Goku. Then Ubuu punches him again, and again, and repeatedly punches Goku. Then Ubuu punches Goku the last time, at full force. Goku flies, but stops himself right before he goes ring out.  
  
"Wow, good, but now its my turn!" Goku then dashes over to Ubuu and punches him. Ubuu then angrily ruins back over to Goku, and punches at him. At the same time Goku punches. So there fist hit each other. "Err." Ubuu and Goku mumble.  
  
A/N: Haha! Another short chapter for ya, enjoy! Please, don't forget to R&R! ~_0 


	3. Episode 2 Part 2: continuation

/b *whistles* No character joke this time, lol. I have nothin' to say. Not really, at least. Nevermind, let's just get to the fic. hr  
  
Goku and Ubuu continue fighting. Then Goku realizes that Ubuu has some great potential. So Goku jumps back from Ubuu.  
  
"Huh? Why are you jumping back?" Ubuu asked, confused.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you like to get trained by me? I'll teach you to fly, and everything." Goku says.  
  
"But, I have to win, and get money to buy water for my people..." Ubuu says, looking down at the ground.  
  
"No problem, I've got that covered. I'll just get Hercule to pay for it." Goku says, smiling.  
  
"Really? Good! Then I'll train under you!" Ubuu says smiling and jumping up.  
  
"Wait, I have to do something first. You just stay here Ubuu." Goku says, flying in the direction of Goku Jr, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Bulma.  
  
"Hey, well, I'm just saying goodbye." Goku says landing. Pan comes running over to Goku.  
  
"Gwampa! Gwampa! You can't leave!" She yells, running over to him crying.  
  
"Don't worry, Pan. I'll visit you every once and awhile." Goku says, trying to cheer Pan up. Goku Jr. just stare's there as if he doesn't know Goku.  
  
"Bye, Gwampa." Goku Jr. says. Goku hugs Goku Jr., then flies away. Everyone waves, seeing him leave.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder where him and Uub are going..." Trunks says, still looking up. hr  
  
Goku and Ubuu continue flying. "Hey, Uub. This'll be great. We can train, and become the strongest. Isn't that great?" Goku says, with tears of happiness in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" Ubuu yells.  
  
"Woohoo!" They yell together, then fly away. /b Hehe... couldn't think of a lot, so I just made this chapter short. Sorry, I had to. Anyhow, please don't refrain yourself from reviewing. 


End file.
